Eyes through a Young Pokemon Trainer
by stephers42
Summary: Just a story about a young girl in the pokemon world. Rated PG 13 just to be safe. She is setting off, to be a great... Well, she hasn't quite decided yet! But she knows she wants to go out and see the world! She joins up with a couple different people.
1. The Beginning

A young girl, about the age of 12, was sleeping in her bed. Her name was Carmen Love. She had a lot of green hair. She had sort of dark, peach skin. Her P.J.s were green with white snowflakes on it. Her room was a bit messy. Okay, really messy. There were clothes everywhere, and some bowls with melted, old, rotten foods, mostly rice.  
  
BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEE- The girl's hand slapped on the alarm clock. Carmen covered up her head under the blue blanket.  
  
"Wake up! Come on! Get up! I let you sleep in late enough! It's 10:30!" Carmen's mother said. She had a white dress on with milti colored flowers on it down to her shins. She hair was blond, a really yellow blond. She was arond 33 years old. She went over to her, and ripped off the blanket. "GET UP!" she yelled. As she yelled, Carmen fell off the bed and landed on the floor on her side, head laying on her arm. Her eyes are "Glad your up. Breakfast is ready, hon." As her mother walked out through the sliding wooded door, Carmen was back to sleep, a puddle of drool on her mouth to the floor.  
  
half an hour later  
  
Carmen walked down the stairs dressed in a navy blue tee with a white collar. She had a short red tie, and a long skirt the same color of her tee. She was sleepily limping and her eyes half open. She went into the kitchen and ploped down onto a chair.  
  
"Morning sleepy-head." said carmen's mom, as she poured Carmen some orange juice. "What do you want to eat, dear?" Carmen wrinkled her eyebrows and looked at the food on the table. She pointed to rice. Carmen's mother raised her eyebrows and said,"Carmen, you need to eat more than that." Carmen nodded and pointed to some OJ. "Uhh, honey, rice and OJ?" Carmen nodded. "Okay, eat up." She handed Carmen her food.  
  
"Hmm, Chris," Carmen's dad said to her mom. He was wearing a blue suit. His hair was also blue, which explains Carmen's green hair, yellow and blue. "See you after work, honey."  
  
"See you, Adam." She kissed him on the cheek good-bye. Adam went off to work.  
  
"Hey, Carmen dear, isn't the Pokemon contest on?" She asked. Carmen jumped up and ran out the kitchen door. "Okay! Good luck!" she yelled out to Carmen. She mumbled,"Yeah, just leave the dishes in the sink Chris. Let her do her chores." She lifted her head and tucked her lips. "forget it!" she ran and did the dishes. 


	2. The contest

"Well, hello Carmen. There is still time for you to go and try to win." said Prof. Elm's assistant, Samantha. Her and Carmen were good friends. She let Carmen slip in sometimes, and she does repay her by commenting to her to Prof. Elm. She has gotten 2 promotions so far, unknown if it was because of the compliments.  
  
"Thanks Sam! See ya!" Carmen said and ran to a crowd of people on the field. Carmen ran up onto the stage to Prof. Elm. Also on stage was a girl the same age as Carmen. She had dark red hair and red eyeshadow. She wore a black tank top and baggey puke green pants with a lot of velcro pockets. Her name was Paris and she looked mad at Carmen. "Nice job, dope." Carmen looked confused.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the delay, but our last contestant has arrived, and we can begin." said Prof. Elm. Carmen got it now. She looked around and also saw her big sister's boyfriend's little brother. His name wass Danny, and he had black, ear-lengthlong hair. He wore a red, white, and black advertizing long sleeved shirt with tight cuffs on the end. His pants were also black, and they looked like Paris's pants. Also, there was a few other people, making it 6 people. "Okay," said Prof. Elm,"Let's beging the contest!" He held his hand tword many booths. " Booth one is a quiz, 15 questions about Poke'mon. Booth two is a Poke'mon identifacation. Booth three is Poke'mon practice. You use a poke'mon to cook and make a couple things. Booth four is a poke'mon battle against your partner. Oh, that reminds me, you will all need a partner." Everyone looked around at everyone else. "Nope, I've already paired you up. Donna and Diana, Danny and Kyle, and Carmen and Paris." Paris opened her mouth open, while Carmen's eye just twitched. "There are 3 pairs of the booths, so there is enough for every pair to use. The pairs mean nothing, just picked randomly! Everyone pick a booth, and- Oh! Wait! I need to remind you of the prize! The prize is your choice of a Poke'mon in my lab. Don't worry, there is enough for everyone, just the order of winners to- uhh, the others. Begin!"  
  
"So, Paris, we need to cooperate, kay?" Carmen said to Paris.  
  
"Me? Work with a freak like you? Yaeh, sure." Paris said snootily. They walked up to this tent-carnival-game-like booth with 2 bar chairs.  
  
"Hello!" said a woman at the booth. She was very skinny and had short blond hair. "Here is your tests, and pencils, begin." Carmen took her test and pencil, and began. The first question: Where is Pallet Town located? 'Hmm,' Carmen thought. If she was in Johto, it must be in Kanto. She scribbled down Kanto. The next 4 questions were about locations. The next one was: What does Blissey evole from, what does Pikachu evolve from, what does Togetic evolve from, what does Jigglypuff evole from, and How do all of the poke'mon evolve? She wrote Chansey, Pichu, Togepi, Igglybuff, and they evolve by being best friends. The last 5 questions were what do eevees evolve into? She wrote down Espeon, Umbreon, Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon. Just as she wrote the 'n' on Vaporeon the bell rung.  
  
"I hope you are all done!" she took the test and put them into a big scanner looking thing.  
  
"Hey, Carmen. I bet I aced it." boasted Paris. Carmen lifted her eyebrows, blew out her nose a laugh, and smirked. "Probably, a negative A from F." "That made no sense." "So?"  
  
"Good job girls, you both got a 100%, so you both have 100 points. Move on, the bell already rang! So I get my break now." said the woman. Carmen was really glad she studied all night now.  
  
They walked in silence, Paris walking ahead. They came to a booth that looked the same, except they had a bigger inner booth.  
  
"Hello! Time for poke'mon identifacation!" Said a man in a vardical red and white striped shirt. "Now you can Identify my poke'mon!" "Wahoo." said Paris. The man made himself smile. "Okay, here is the paper you write your answers down! Here come the Pokemon! Name them on the paper as they go, warning, they may come fast!"  
  
First came a Vulpix, then a Growlithe, Slowpoke, Abra, Pikachu, and a Bellossome. That is exactly what Carmen and Paris wrote.  
  
"Wonderful! Wonderful! Perfect scores! Go to the next booth! 100 points to both of you!"  
  
They went to the next booth, but it wasn't a booth, but a sort of pavillion tent.  
  
"Welcome girls! pick a Poke'ball!" said the woman here. She was a bit chubby with shoulder-length strait hair to the end, which has a sideways C curl all the way around. Carmen reached for one, but Paris slapped her hand and grabbed that one. So, Carmen got the other one. "Okay girls, press the button so that they grow bigger, then throw in infront of you." They did, and Paris got a Scyther, and Carmen got a Poliwhirl. "Ha, I have a better one!" Said Paris. She stuck out her tounge and Carmen replied with,"Whatever."  
  
"Okay girls, you will make some soupe using only a cup of water, carrots, milk, and your Pokemon. Oh, and you can use this stove, oven, 3 bowls, 3 spoons, 2 pots, and 2 pans. Begin!" The woman snapped her fingers and shoved the two girls to 2 stoves. "You heard me, BEGIN!"  
  
"Okay, lets start Poliwhirl!" said Carmen. "Poli poli! Poliwrrrrrrr" The Poliwhirl filled the bowls with water, used his hand covered gloves to slice up veggies, and handed Carmen a mixer. "Thank you sir. Time to cook!" Carmen put the bowls together in a large pot on the stove, and added the veggies. she stirred occasionally and took a sip. "Hmmm, more carrots, don't you think?" She gave a sip to the pokemon, and it aggreed by shaking it's head up and down and closing it's eyes.  
  
A little while later, the woman rung a bell to signal them to stop. They both did, and handed in some soup. Paris made a the famous warm, soothing, carrot soup. Carmen made an unkown soup, and got a 80 points for it. Paris got 100. "Ha, ha!" Paris said right infront of Carmen's face.  
  
Carmen had to admit, she was a bit jelous, but didn't show it. She just smired and did an amusing short laugh.  
  
"Girls," said the plump woman,"Go on to the next round! Have fun! Don't hurt eachother too bad!" The woman looked on ahead to the girls, waving happily, then eating Paris's soup.  
  
"You know I'll win, so just forefit now Carnie." Paris snootily said.  
  
"Yeah, sure. You won that round, but this final round I'll win, whatever it is!" Carmen replied, just as snooty.  
  
"What ever!" Paris said.  
  
They arrived at the next booth, and there was one of Prof. Elm's assistant's, Samantha. She had long black hair and a white trench coat. She was 24.  
  
"okay, girls. This is the last booth, and here are your scores so far.... Paris, you have 300 points." Paris stuck her toung out at Carmen. Sam just ignored it. "And Carmen, you have 280." Paris smirked at Carmen, and she gave Paris a dirty look. "Girls, this booth is Poke'mon battle!"  
  
"What?! I didn't study for this!!! OH crap!" Carmen screeched. She took a poke guide out of Sam's poket and frantically read it. "IT doesn't tell you how to battle!" She whined.  
  
"Carmen! This is just a test of your Poke'mon skills!" Sam snatched the book from Carmen. "Now. Girls, pick a poke'ball!" said sam madly. They both picked one, and went to a little arena next to the tent. "Now, you know the rules, begin!"  
  
Paris threw her Poke'ball, and out came a Totodile. Paris muttered to herself,"Yes, I knew this would be a good one!"  
  
Carmen threw her's, out out came..... 


	3. The Younger times

....out came a pokemon, a pokemon that Carmen has know for years....

flashback

"Is this the evil thing you told me about? I soo cute!" A cute, tiny, 6 year old Carmen stood infront of a younger prof. Elm and vulpix. She had a tiny little baby voice, and anyone who heard it would think that it was cute.

For some reason, the vulpix had a cirtain glare in it's eye.

"Yes, it may look cute, but it was abandoned, remember?" said Prof Elm, in a very serious voice. Carmen nodded, and looked outside, thinking that she heard something. "Now, here-" Prof. Elm was about to hand Carmen thick leather gloves, but someone ran in the door.

"Hello Prof. Elm!" A 6 year old Paris said. She was wearing a dark red knee length skirt, and a black tee. She was only six, but she wore maskara and lipstick. Surprisingly, her mother put it on her. Her voice wasn't nearly as cute as Carmen's, but a lot snootier. "Prof. Elm? What is _she_ doing here? I thought I get the pokemon?"

Prof. Elm had an amime sweat drop. "Well, you are an hour late, so I called in the next person to volunteer."

Paris made her face look mad, as she was, and her mother came rushing in. She wore a very expensive peach colored dress. She was talking on an equaly priced cell phone. Paris's mother told the person on the phone thaat she would call them later. "Well, why didn't you call? We were a bit overwhelmed this morning, but you could be curtious and call us!!!" Paris's mother said in a stern voice. "My daughter get's whatever she wants!" Paris heard this and stood up tall.

"Well, I did call, many times, may I add." Prof. Elm was a bit annoyed. "It was busy everytime."

"Well, I am so sorry, did you, Paris, stay on the phone all morning?" Paris's mother asked.

"No! Never! I was cleaning my room!"

"Well then! Prof. Elm, I think that you are lying." Paris's mother said angerly, as Paris giggled. She loved to see people get yelled at, especialy if she did it and not them. "Now, my daughter will get this pokemon, and I don't really care about that brat there. Remember, I am a lawyer, and I will sue, now, what is your decion??"

Prof. Elm looked sorrowful at Carmen. She nodded her head that she understood. If Paris's mother sued Prof. Elm, his lab will close, and all of those trainer's pokemon will be let free, and some untamed will be let loose around town, and no more play time at the lab. "Okay Paris, come with me. Bye Nancy."

"Good day Prof. Elm. Paris, be good Paris, and after it's over, go to your friend Yemmie's house. See you at 6!" She blew kisses to Paris and walked out.

"Bye Mom!" Paris blew kisses back, and looked to Carmen. "Well, I see no use for you, freak. Get lost." She shooed Carmen.

Prof. Elm didn't hear it, as he was getting gloves. "Here are your glove, Paris." He handed Paris a pair of off yellow, thick, leather gloves.

"What the heck? These are total fashion don'ts. Anyway, what are these for??" Paris tossed the gloves on the ground an stuck out her toung in discuist.

Prof. Elm picked up the gloves and said,"Paris, the Vulpix is vic--not nice. It could bite. So I have to have you wear these gloves so you don't get bitten. Now, put them on." Prof. Elm was a annoyed now.

"Urrrgggg..." Paris gurgled as she put them on. "Ahhh! Why are they wet! Ewww!" she screeched.

"Well, Paris, they aren't wet, but they have a material inside so it keeps you cool." said Carmen.

"Oh, I didn't know you were still here. Do you want to watch me get a new pokemon, as you don't? Hmm?"

"NO!"

"Calm down, girls. Carmen, you were half right. They aren't wet. But they aren't made of a liquid-solid. They are just sweaty, damp of other people's useages." informed Prof. Elm. Paris threw the gloves on the ground and declared, "I want new ones! And they must be pink!" "But Paris, this is what you get, and that is final!" Prof. Elm declared back.

"NO! I want pink ones, now do as my mommy says! Or we will go and get Sue!!" said Paris. Carmen tilted her head. "Who is Sue? I haven't met her before, I think..." Paris looked at Carmen very rudely. "You wouldn't meet her, because my mommy is ahead of Sue, in lawerism. Duh!" Carmen stared at Paris blankly. "Exactly." Paris said.

"I'm back, with your da- I mean pink gloves." he handed Paris the gloves, and she put them on. Then walked tword the vuilpix.

"Vullllllll..." growled the vuilpix. It takes tiny steps back, as she gets closer. Then, Paris looked at the vuilpix, and smiled. she went to pet it and the vulpix ripped and tore at the gloves. "IIEEEEEEE" scream Paris. "Gloves are not good to eat, you frikin thing." She went over to pet it, and it splurred fire at her. She was a black and ashy all over. "WAHHH!!!" she screeched.

"I told you Paris, it is not easy to deal with abandond pokemon." declared Prof. Elm.

"No you didn't." Paris was being as snooty as ever.

"Yes he did, you snooty litttle brat. He just said it in different words." Carmen barked back.

"You are in on it with Prof. Elm as well too, Carmen! You both are trying to murder me! My mommy will sick sue on both of your butts!" She screamed as she ran out of the house. Both Carmen and Prof. Elm had anime sweatdrops.

"Well, it seems Paris has dropped out of this running, so I guess you get to tame this pokemon, Carmen!" Prof. Elm cheered. Carmen smiled and shook her head up and down. "I am sure I can trust you, right? Good. I have to tend to some newborn poliwags. Okay?" He asked.

"Sure. I will be fine!"

"Okay. Come in anytime, and you be careful, okay?"

"Okay, by!"

Prof. Elm left, but Samantha was still there to supervise.

"Okay, 'lil Vulpix! We can become great friends!" Carmen smiled while the Vulpix chewed on the leash and growled at her. "Come on, you know you love me!"

two years later, Carmen now 8 years

Carmen walked into the lab, and tossed her jacket on the coat rack. She put on the gloves and walked to a back room. "Vulpix! I am here!" she shouted.

The Vulpix wandered about, and just looked at her, and kept walking.

"Sheesh, I don't see why this Pokemon doesn't like me yet. It has been two years!" She shrugged her shoulders. She took off the small winter gloves. She has progressed from thick gloves, to thinner, and thinner and thinner gloves. Now she was gonna try none. She had tried this before, but had gotten bit many times. With or without the gloves. "Please don't bite me this time, Vulpix!" she prayed.

The vulpix sat on a cushion, and eyed Carmen. She had been coming at least 5 or six, sometimes 7, times a week. She had bit her and used ember on her so many times, why won't that human leave her alone? Hmmm, did that girl bring food? Sniff, sniff.

"Yep, your nose never fools ya, huh Vulpix? I brought your favorite, rice balls and sushi! Yah!" Carmen unwrapped a paper bag, and pulled out some alluminum foil. "Here ya go!" she unwrapped the foil, and took out some round rice balls and sushi pieces and laid them in front of Vulpix.

Vulpix took a bite of the food, then ate it, still eyeing Carmen.

"Well, here goes nothing..." She shut her eyes tightly, and reached her hand out to pet the vulpix. She scratched it behind the ears, and it surprisingly purred. Carmen smiled. "Yay, you din't bite me!" she wispered. Then, The Vulpix stooped purring, and stared at Carmen. Carmen stopped petting, and stared back.

"REEER!!!" Vulpix screeched, and started attacking Carmen.

"IEEEEEE!!!! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO?!?!?!" She screamed. The vulpix smiled, biting a running Carmen's hand.

Author's note: Why, hello there! I believe this is the first time we have spoken author to author, no? This one was my longest yet! Well, anyway, instead of doing credits at the very end, some people might get less interested and not read any more, or I might stop writing. But, no worries my dears! I will definatley be writing much more! Hmmm, what else... Oh, I remember! I don't own pokemon. Everone else writes it. But I dunno why. This is FAN fiction. No one her actually owns it, atleast, most of them. And, uhhh, You! Yes you, please step up to the stage! Grabs your arm, and pulls you up Will you please review? Look, I like people reading my stories, even though I don't have much, and wanna know what everyone is thinking so far about it. I do like constructive critisizem, and where I did wonderfuly. Oh, yes the credits, here ya go!

Samantha (Prof. Elm's assistant): Name is mine, character is based on mimiako chan's character

All of the Booth Conductors: Mine! All mine! I made them up, MINE!

Paris: Of course! She is mine! I am proud now I can be mean!

Carmen: GRRRR!!! STAY AWAY FROM MY CHARACTER!!! RAWR!

All the contestants: Mine! ;P

All the pokemon: Not mine, they belong to the pokemon creators!

Yuki, Carmen and Paris's Parents: Well, who to you think?? ME!

At the end, it got pretty loud. I was really hyper. Heh. Sorry about that, but deal with it. Lots of them will be like that.... heh. I like saying heh. heh.heh. heheheheheeeee!!!

There we go! Review please, and uhh, have a nice day! And reffer me to all of your friends! And review! Carmen: 0.o Grrr.... Good bye for now! I am gonna attack with my magic keybeard! I AM THE RULER!!!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!! ....to much muffins....


	4. The big battle

back to the present time

The red light from the pokeball turned into a Vulpix. It sat, licking it's paw.

"Vulpix! Yay! I have been working with this one since I was six!" Carmen squealed

"Well, well. Seems I have the advantage now don't I, Carmen Love?" Paris snorted, but she noticed that Carmen had a sort of attachment this pokemon. Could she use this to her advantage?

"So? I have practiced for--" Carmen was inntruptted by Paris's command.

"Totodile! Water Gun at that Vulpix! Now!" She screeched at Totodile.

Totodile squacked, and opend his mouth wide, showing thick fangs. Water splurred out of his mouth. Vulpix jumped upon an unnoticed rock upon the field.

"Good job, Vulpix! Now, use quick attack, fire won't be very effective against Totodile!" Carmen commanded.

The vulpix ignored Carmen's command and opened her mouth as Totodile did. But she spit out fire instead of water. It hit Totodile directly, but he didn't even flinch.

"Eh, it seems that this pokemon doesn't like you as much as you like it. Oh, well! I guess I will have to humiliate you infront of everyone!" Paris said.. "Now, Totodile! Give it a good ol' fashion bite!" She pointed to Vulpix

Totodile ran tword Vulpix, hands back and mouth wide open. Vulpix jumped and ran around the field. Totodile follwed.

"No! Vulpix! Turn around and bite that bully back!" Carmen was trying to get Vulpix to listen to her.

Vulpix Turned around, and growled at Totodile. Totodile stopped, and froze. Then, Vulpix leaped tword him. "Hisssssss!" Totodile's head was engulfed in Vulpix's mouth.

"HOLY CRAP! TOTODILE! GET OUT OF THERE!" screamed Paris. She lept up and pointed her finger. "Water gun! Blast that Vulpix away!"

"Go Vulpix! GO Vulpix! Oh, yeah! GO Vulpix!!" cheered Carmen.

Suddenly, Vulpix grew, and grew. Soon, she was the size of a celing fan.

"V-V-Vulpix? Wha-wha?" Carmen stared at the vulpix. "This is physicaly impossible..."

Vulpix flew up into the sky and she was being propelled by the water pumping out of her. Totodile waved goodbye.

"Ha, Carmen. I think I won!" said Paris. She stood proud as she has defeated her.

"No you didn't! Vulpix is still up! Well, she will come down and stand up! Yeah, that's it!" Carmen shouted back.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Vulpix flew down, and smacked on the ground. A cloud of dust fluttered around everything.

Author's note:

Okay, this one was pretty short, but I wanted to leave ya at a cliffhanger. And I didn't feel like writing anymore! Although I do know the next 3 or 4 chapters! See ya next time!

Stephers


End file.
